Enter
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Adopting a child is wish come true but also a big responsibility but were Yuki and Shuichi even ready to be the ideal parents that a child would want? Or would jealousy take a control of Shuichi, shattering his family?
1. Hello papas

Shuichi held the little bundle of sheets within his arms, securing him with warmth and love as he stared down at the day old boy who had his eyes closed firmly accompanied with a light drool appearing from his currently parted lips. His turf of fur present on his skull ruffled as the wind blew and he fisted the sheet in his palms, crumpling them in the process.

Shuichi allowed a smile to grace his lips as tears of joy welled up in his eyes. He had always wanted to make a family with Yuki and his dream had finally become a reality and he was finally holding his child.

Yuki draped an arm across Shuichi's shoulders and looked down at his son, a gentle smile tugging his lips upwards as his finger gently and slowly caressed the light blonde fur that was covering the child's head. Yuki had never been close to children, excluding Shuichi and an agitated look was always plastered to his face whenever he was around any. But this feeling was like no other, looking down at light-skin boy, there was a strong emotion and feeling that was hanging from his heart, making it feel heavy with happiness and glee.

Collecting the little boy from Shuichi arms, Yuki held the bundle in his arms, his eyes mesmerized at the sight.

"Yamato Uesugi..." Yuki muttered, staring at the boy's innocent and chaste features, an unnatural glow surrounding him. He was after all an angel sent from heaven. Yuki felt blessed when given a child. The day he married Shuichi, he was willing to sacrifice the gift of having children. But this boy had finally fulfilled his long and awaited dream. Unknown to him, Shuichi smiled and nodded in agreement, repeating the same words that Yuki had voiced a few moments ago.

"I welcome you, Yamato," Shuichi said, looking at the writer and then at the white bundle.

"I love you too mini-brat," Yuki said placing a chaste kiss on the blonde boy's forehead as he stirred slight from his sleep, shifting here and there, trying to grab the most comfortable position.


	2. Goodbye Father

**Flash back**

A flash of white forked across the dark sky followed by the roaring of thunder. Dark, frightening yet unavoidable clouds hovered above the town, looking down angrily at the objects roaming the surface of earth. The atmosphere was tinted with anger and depression, as piercing water droplets came pouring down, a creating deep contrast against the warm skin when it made contact with someone. It was as if all the water had been collected in a bucket and dumped over this city. It was so heavy that it looked like a white curtain from afar.

A certain pink haired man huddled in the corner of the couch, clutching the covers closer to him. A sudden clasp of lightening accompanied by growls of thunder, the vocalist flinched and inched closer to the corner trying to absorb as much warmth from the couch as he could. Wrapping the blankets tighter around him, Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight and situation. Another flash appeared as it lit up the dark features of the boy as his eyes snapped open in fear. Beads of cold perspiration run down his temple as his eyebrows arched in worry and his eyes welled up with fear. His mouth had a frown hanging to it, allowing a whimper to pass through.

The door creaked open, allowing some light to escape into the unlit room, casting a hard and darkened shadow on the floor. The shadow belonged to a blonde haired man with hazel eyes, whose hand remained at the freezing door knob however his eyes played on the boy sitting at the corner of the room. Allowing some emotions to grace upon his features, he advanced towards the boy, who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Once he reached the sited boy, he allowed his arms to loosely wrap around the bundle of mass before lifting it up together with its contents and setting it on his lap before plopping himself on the couch. Graceful.

A little boy peeped from the blankets and glanced at the man that helped him. A tiny smile finally graced his lips but they failed and let out another whimper as the sky snarled. The blonde man, Yuki, glanced at the boy, worry washing over his face but brightened as soon as the little boy finally smiled again.

"Is it the...storm?" Yuki asked, warily. The pink boy nodded before curling into the man again. The older man sighed; he couldn't blame the poor boy...after what had happened after Aizawa's attack.

Suddenly Yuki moved out from underneath of Shuichi and he fell back onto the couch and was left deserted to the cold and abandoned sofa. Letting out a whimper at the lack of Yuki's warmth, he curled up into a ball.

Once again another body appeared into the room, this time it had its hands occupied with two mugs. Setting them down onto the coffee table, Yuki carried out that graceful act of bringing Shuichi's bundle to its lap. After situating Shuichi safely into his lap, Shuichi head poked form the sheets and looked up Yuki with questioning eyes. Yuki grabbed the mugs from the table and guided one to Shuichi lips. Shuichi getting the hint, allowed his fingers to wrap around the Luke warm mug, sipping its hot and chocolaty contents. Yuki followed the suit and the atmosphere was only covered in the smell of hot coca and the silent sips of both males.

Both of them started to savour the moment, settling down in their own world when suddenly a shrill and ear piercing ring tore through the silence of the room.

The moment was just destroyed...

Yuki grunted in annoyance and move away from Shuichi in the intention to remove the sound. He reached his phone and flicked it on.

"Eiri?" A female voice boomed from the other side.

"...why the heck did you call?" Yuki grumbled, cursing at his sister's bad timing.

"E-eiri... I have some bad news for you..." Mika's voice cracked slightly and got rustier as she tried to speak more.

"What...is it?" Yuki asked, annoyance flushing out of him upon hearing his sister's unusually sorrowfull voice.

"Father...Father...He has...passed away!" Mika said as she broke down at the last part of her sentence. Unable to control her emotions, she poured her heart out in form of tears.

"...what?!" Yuki asked, unable to believe what Mika had just said. Through, Yuki was a rebel against his father and always refused to go back home to him, it never meant that he didn't like him, he liked him. A lot. After all he was his father. Who could ever hate their parents?

Mika had recently brought their father over to Tokyo since Tatsuha had also moved out the temple and there was no one to take care of their old and sickly father. Their father's condition had been deteriorating since then and Yuki had promised to visit him before he laid on his death bed. A week ago his father was moved into the hospital to fulfill all the medical needs. Yuki and Shuichi were actually planning him to visit the next day but...

Yuki dropped the phone that he was currently holding and refused to move even as the phone made harsh contact with the floor. Standing rooted to the ground, Yuki continued to stare into thin air.

Moment had passed by, Shuichi was sitting on the couch, straining to hear Yuki's muffled voice but he instantly jerked up upon hearing a crashing noise. This took a better hold of Shuichi's curiosity as he made his way over to Yuki.

Seeing Yuki, staring into space without giving any notice to the damaged phone really got Shuichi to worry as he paced towards his blonde lover.

"Yu-yuki..." words arose from the singer mouth as the said singer proceeded over to his lover, wrapping his thin arms around the writer's waist, burying on his face into his side as silent tears fell from golden eyes and contacted with Shuichi's skin. A huge contrast between the freezing boy and the warm droplets, it was almost scalding.

The young boy looked over to the novelist, worry crossing his face as he moved his fingers towards pale face but was brushed away.

--

Some moments later, Yuki and Shuichi came out of Yuki's father's room with Yuki holding his head in his hands, not wanting others to view his emotions. Taking a seat nearby, he allowed to be held in Shuichi's arms.

Minutes later, a sorry Tohma came out of the room, cringing at the sight of Yuki breaking down. Wanting to take over matters in his hands, he spoke up.

"Shindou-san, could you please get something to cool down Eiri-san, maybe some coffee or something of that sort, please." Tohma reasoned in an attempt to politely brush the young singer away.

Wanting to be useful, Shuichi agreed and did as said.

_I can't believe what had happened. Yuki, he feels so broken. And I can't do anything about it. Another member of his family has passed away. And I? I am feel so useless, I cant even provide Yuki with a family. I could never have provided Yuki with a family. I had never released how much of a disadvantage I was to this family. Oh gods. If only I could do something..._

Just then, the rushing of doctors and nurse, scattered Shuichi's thoughts as he looked to see what the matter was. But all her saw was frantic doctors rushing in and out of a certain room, with pained and discomforting expression pinned to their faces.

Once the crowd had started to clear, Shuichi went up to one of the nurses, curiosity running laps in his blood.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but what's going on in there?" he asked despite the fact that it was none of his business.

"Good grieves, I myself cant come to face it, how would I explain it to you. At this very moment I feel like breaking down. A lady just passed away on the hospital bed after giving birth to her child and now the doctors and staffs are at a loss of what to do," The nurse explained, sadness clearly written on her pretty features.

_Am I hearing alright? I mean, everything that I hear now is filled with sorrow and sadness. Why does the world suddenly feels to dark and cruel? And I can't even do anything to help these people suffering in this merciless world. I can't even console Yuki properly and this little innocent life that became motherless when it is only a couple of hours old, I cant do anything to help this life at all. All of a sudden why do I feel as if I am very useless?_

"Oh dear, how tragic! But what about the father of this child and his family, I think that could support this child." Shuichi replied, trying to offer some help.

"I wish they could. It seems like we only have little history about this child's family background, all we know if the mother of the child and father of this child. However, his father passed away, a few months before he was born. The reason is unknown. Other than that we do not have any information about his family at all. Orphaned hours after you are born is something, that, god bless, wouldn't happen to anyone." The nurse explained, her voice finally creasing into a whisper, as she left out a long and sorrowful sigh before sending silent prayers and walking off.

"Wait! Could you hold on for a second?" Shuichi asked, as he witness the lady walk off in front of him as he waited for her to turn around.

"Yes?" She asked again.

"Could...could...I see the baby?" Shuichi asked, biting his lower lip, wondering if he could have a lucky chance to see the baby.

"Sure, this way sir," The nurse replied, offering Shuichi a smile.

--

Shuichi's POV

I looked at the small infant in the hospital cot. His blue eyes, as I was told, were clenched close, not giving me the chance to see this magnificent color. If you looked carefully, you could see a visible turf of blonde fur lying messily on his head. My fingers slightly brushed against them and I retrieved those fingers almost immediately, clamping them to my chest as I closed my eyes. My ears soothed by the light intakes of breathe by the little boy. And before I knew it, tears had welled up in my eyes as I brushed them off.

"Is there any way I could help him?" I asked, looking at the nurse with longing eyes.

"The greatest thing that one could do is to adopt him, give him a shelter to live under," The nurse told me as once again my eyes traveled to the boys.

_Adopt? That is great responsibility! Hey! Wait a minute! ...I think I have the perfect idea!_

"I...I would want to adopt him," I said, caressing the boy's cheek...but what about Yuki?

**This is not the end of the flash back there are things yet come. **

**A review or two would be nice. I do not mind flames.**


End file.
